


On the Verge

by crayola_warpaint



Category: To The Edge of the Sky (Visual Novel), 더블유 | W Two Worlds, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, Cyberpunk, Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayola_warpaint/pseuds/crayola_warpaint
Summary: After the unveiling of webcomic “V”, Jungkook’s father soars in popularity until the day he decides to end the series once and for all.The webcomic follows our main protagonist Kim Taehyung as he gives up the sheltered lifestyle he once led and encounters the rebels Jimin and Namjoon, joining forces with them and taking on the new identity of “V” for a greater cause.With the ambiguous title, some fans root for the final outcome to be a personal vendetta while others hope for a heroic victory.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the Korean drama "W - Two Worlds" and Aeon Dream Studios' visual novel "To the Edge of the Sky"

Taehyung was drowning…

As he squeezed the plastic bottle dry, water splashed on his face and trickled down onto his blood-soaked clothes. No matter how much he scrubbed his clothes with his hands, the blood simply would not come out. It seemed that all he could do was repeat his actions while replaying a single scene in his mind over and over, one of him waking up to find himself laying near his uncle’s dead body.

He had no recollection of the events leading up to the murder, only knowing it was impossible for him to take out someone related to him, setting their rocky relationship aside. Between Taehyung and his uncle, they had plenty of enemies considering their family was involved in presiding over the capital city of Olympia.

Olympia was a shining example of success, emerging as a tech hub that attracted the best and brightest. Meanwhile Taehyung was the son of a government official, born into a lifestyle where everything was within reach of his fingertips. A majority of the population were not so fortunate. The city boasted a clean and safe environment with healthy citizens but that was because those deemed to be “useless”, including the mentally and physically disabled, were barred from entering Olympia. Others were exiled to the wastelands, virtually inhabitable, bordering the cityscapes. The path from the wastelands to the cities was crawling with looters and nomads, some of which chose to refute Olympia’s system, going so far as to form a rebel group. One that Taehyung found himself leading, so he couldn’t afford to get caught.

Leaving his uncle’s place, Taehyung had bolted, running until his lungs threatened to burst. Fumbling for his phone, he dialed a number. **“Hyung. I want to see you, hyung,”** he managed with a shaky breath. There was no response on the other end. Taehyung still had to come to terms with the reality that Taejin, the former leader of the rebels, had mysteriously gone missing three months ago. He didn’t believe for one moment that Taejin was a deserter, not like how he was himself. Although, being a deserter didn’t change the fact that Taehyung was unwavering when it came to family. He had found a second family in the rebels—they were now the most important to him, and he would do everything to give his fellow rebels and the people what they deserved.

Taehyung was always one to wander, whether around the rebel base or in the wastelands to map unchartered territory. It had gotten to the point where the other rebels may be tempted to place a tracking device on Taehyung so they wouldn’t lose sight of their leader.

This time Taehyung was pacing restlessly around his makeshift office, a week after the incident. Last night, he received an anonymous tip about his uncle’s untimely death, with the end of the message saying to meet up for more information. Taehyung wouldn’t know if there were any witnesses at the time, and he considered the likelihood of the meetup being a trap. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. All evidence pointed to Taehyung. His DNA covered the crime scene while authorities discovered the alleged murder weapon, a knife with his fingerprints (not to mention the exact kind Jimin would have designed for him), in close proximity to his uncle’s place. Ever since then, he was a wanted fugitive.

In the end, Taehyung decided to check the supposed lead, if only there was a slight possibility of drawing one step closer to finding the real killer.

He took off in the late afternoon, informing one of the rebels that he was in charge temporarily, also letting the other know which area he would be in. Now if he was heading to Olympia rather than one of the neighboring cities, Taehyung wouldn’t dare to openly walk around, though he still took caution. Adjusting his bandanna so that it covered the lower half of his face, Taehyung made his way to the address provided.

The place was at the end of a street and appeared to be rundown, but not completely abandoned, as indicated by the gate covering the front door. Going around to the back, Taehyung located another entrance which he slipped through.

The first thing he noticed was the slight smell of an alcoholic beverage. Other than that, the layout was simple, with what he presumed to be a living room and a kitchen in the main area. Taehyung was here fifteen minutes earlier than the designated meeting time, so he’d use the opportunity to take a look around. It seemed the electricity wasn’t working properly, but Taehyung was well adjusted to sticking to the shadows.

Abruptly, Taehyung felt a piercing pain, registering all too late that he had been stabbed in the back. He hadn’t even heard the other approaching him otherwise he would have been able to better defend himself. While Taehyung was instructed to come alone, he wouldn’t have walked into the place unarmed. On his person was his phone with an encryption code that only he should know and a knife.

Taehyung brought out his knife and swung his arm in a wild arc, doing whatever he could to fend off the assailant.

**“I’m sorry,”** he heard the hooded figure utter before they continued to attack without rest.

Taehyung’s movements became more sluggish until he finally collapsed while the perpetrator fled the scene and was soon long gone.

His fingers pulled at his bandanna until it came down to around his neck level. It was starting to get difficult to breathe. Taehyung could not allow himself to take his last breath, not now.

At first, he was grasping at only air when his hand connected with something solid. He grabbed a hold of an unsuspecting male, pulling towards him with the last reserves of his strength.

**“Save…save me,"** Taehyung managed to say as red blossomed across his shirt and stained the floor.

Taehyung was drowning…in a pool of his own blood.


	2. cameo

There were days where Jungkook felt as if he was drowning, showered with attention because he was the son of the famous webcomic artist Seungho. His father had gained a breakthrough in the industry after releasing "V" last year, attracting a massive following and inspiring a line of merchandise. Seungho often mentioned his son and as such, the media and public took a natural interest in Jungkook. Learning that he was as talented as his father, they all anticipated when he would officially publish his own works and wondered if he planned to follow in his father's footsteps. However, Jungkook was adamant about pursuing his own passions without being compared to his father, living in the other's shadow.

Jungkook once posted some of his art designs on social media, but gradually stopped doing so. He went off to university to study photography, the pile of sketch pads under his bed long forgotten. Photography was something he was starting to develop a passion for, a calming activity that he used as a creative outlet. Uni life wasn't as stressful with a camera on hand, at least until his peace and quiet was shattered by one Jung Hoseok.

The two first met through their mutual friend Yoongi and became close quickly, especially due to Hoseok's genuine interest in his father's webcomics, whether they were successful or not. Hoseok was the self-proclaimed number one fan of "V." Whereas many people their age put up posters of idols in their rooms, Hoseok must have purchased all the "V" merchandise in existence. He could recite the best quotes from the webcomic, following the storyline even closer than Jungkook did. With the sudden announcement that "V" was reaching its final chapter, Hoseok approached him earlier on campus today to beg for an update as usual. The constant asking irked Jungkook at times, but Hoseok was a nice guy and he wouldn't dare to admit it, but he was mildly curious himself.

Skipping one of his discussion classes, Jungkook took off in the afternoon to head directly to his father's place. If he wanted an update, he had to get it straight from the source. His father hardly picked up any calls, so his best bet was to go in person. Jungkook hadn't visited in some time, but he reminded himself of his purpose there.

He knocked on the door until he got a response. When the door swung open, he came face to face with a male wearing gold horn-rimmed glasses. It was Seokjin, his father's assistant who was aspiring to be an editor one day.

"Hey, is my old man in right now?"

Jungkook was doing his best to act casual, though Seokjin's confused look didn't help the awkwardness rolling off him.

"Not _you_ , I'm looking for my father," he poked fun at Seokjin's age. That seemed to wake the other up, as he invited Jungkook inside.

"How can you say that to me? I'm already getting gray hair from having to finish the final chapter of 'V' by the end of this week. Songsaenim is out and busy as usual, so I don't know what else to tell you."

Hearing Seokjin refer to his father as 'teacher' reminded Jungkook of when the other used to ask him why he wasn't the one being mentored by his father. According to Seokjin, it seemed to be a waste of his potential. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last that Jungkook received that kind of feedback. People could talk all they wanted, but he continued steadfastly on his own path.

"Well, since I personally made a trip here, how about I give you some pointers on your work so far for the final chapter? You always say that I could easily take on your assistant role and--"

Seokjin cut him off before he could finish. "Don't think you're being sneaky. If you're looking for spoilers, my lips are sealed."

Seokjin further commented that he didn't have time to entertain Jungkook before retreating into his workspace. The other had underestimated just how much he desired to know the ending. With a short huff, Jungkook made his way into his father's room.

While Seokjin informed him that his father was away, Jungkook half-expected to see him hunched over his desk and muttering to himself. He often stayed cooped up in his room, so it was an odd sight to find it empty. Except for the clutter; that never changed. A webcomic artist was bound to have various pieces of inspiration to reference, especially when creating an universe from scratch.

Ignoring the clutter for now, Jungkook was drawn to the tablet laying on the desk for all to see. His father wouldn't have left the tablet on and out in the open, but that was at the very back of his mind. The current drawing displayed made his blood boil, a panel with Taehyung lying in a pool of blood. In this instance, Jungkook felt even more enraged than a die-hard fan would be upon finding out that their favorite character had died. He turned around to sift through the notes scattered on the desk, not caring if he was making a bigger mess, searching for anything to explain the scene that his father intended.

Abruptly, Jungkook felt a tug on his clothes, assuming that it was Seokjin or his father returning. What he certainly didn't expect was to be pulled back until he was engulfed in darkness.

\--

When Jungkook came to, he noted that he was in a different yet vaguely familiar location. The second thing he picked up on was the smell of alcohol. Maybe he'd gotten drunk to the point of blacking out, though he didn't show any signs of a hangover. In fact, his mind was clear as he peered into the darkness after trying the lights and realized the outlines of the layout seemed quite similar to Yoongi's apartment. Jungkook was about to find Yoongi and inform him about the power outage, but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "Hyung, why is there a dead body in the living room?!"

No response from either Yoongi or the body.

Jungkook had went from mild confusion to full-fledged panic, but he managed to get a hold of himself to actually check the person's condition. He heard of medical miracles where television shows saved people's lives, but he never thought he would be applying his knowledge. Now Jungkook was mentally thanking Hoseok for convincing him to binge-watch a number of medical dramas with him.

After locating a flashlight and putting on a pair of gloves, he inspected the wound. There were no foreign objects still stuck in there, but it was serious; that much he knew. Jungkook didn't have his phone on him and the other male's phone required a code. Even if Jungkook did call the police, the male could potentially bleed out in a matter of three to four minutes. He applied pressure to the wound, hopefully long enough for the blood to clot, before he dressed it to the best of his ability.

A bloody hand suddenly covered his gloved one as if to express gratitude. The moment was short-lived though, followed by a series of loud popping sounds. That's when Jungkook saw 'To be continued' in white glowing letters floating midair, before the scene disappeared right in front of him.


	3. split second

As a rebel leader, there were countless cases where Taehyung cheated death. Except this time he really was within an inch of his life and he was all alone. For him, dying alone was the worst possible outcome.

Taehyung surrendered to the pain, drifting in and out of consciousness. It still hurt like hell, but somehow he was able to draw in deeper breaths. Through his hazy vision, Taehyung finally saw _him_. He made out a few words the male was saying, but couldn't bring himself to respond. At one point, Taehyung believed he spotted the other holding on to a phone. This action alone was enough to make Taehyung panic, anticipating they may call for backup or the authorities. Here he was, bleeding out, but he absolutely could not come face to face with the police under any circumstances. The government was sure to have various departments under its thumb, including a special task force that was currently aiming for the rebels.

Before he could attempt to speak, a quick succession of shots rang out, further shocking Taehyung. He was already surprised by the two figures he encountered, but the gunfire triggered an automatic reaction in his body. He needed to move. Right now. Taehyung was dragging himself towards a shabby couch for cover when figures rushed into the room, thankfully his fellow rebels. He sank into a pair of strong arms and let the darkness take him over.

\--

When he awoke, Taehyung found himself back at the rebel's base, resting on a hotel bed and being propped up by pillows. Their base was formerly a hotel known as The Verdant, refurbished with the latest technology, courtesy of their hacker Namjoon. They housed those who actively supported the rebel cause but also provided refuge for those in need. Managing such an operation took every ounce of his energy, but Taehyung would not trade it for the world.

Sitting in bed, Taehyung enjoyed the peace and quiet while he could--the rebels were never too keen on letting Taehyung head off on his own. He thought telling them his general location would suffice, but apparently they went looking for him anyways. No doubt Jimin was the one to always watch out for him. The rebel monitoring Taehyung’s condition informed him that although the stab wounds didn’t directly hit any major internal organs, he was likely only alive thanks to whomever patched him up at the time. Now he had to brace himself for the rebels' reaction as the members he worked closely with filed into the room.

“Nothing more than a scratch,” Taehyung said coolly like he usually did after a fight. It went without saying that the others were not impressed. “I had a reason to go by myself. It’s not that I don’t trust you guys. I--”

“You know we can’t lose you,” Namjoon cut in, wearing a stern expression. Next to him, Jimin was clenching his fists, the weapons expert strained with worry after Taehyung's brush with death.

The two began to ask Taehyung about the incident. According to him, there were two figures at the scene, so the rebels needed to seek information on them, even if they may not be major players. One seemed to show up right after the attack occurred and left just as quickly. A potential ally or third party that the rebels were unaware of?

"We have to find the attacker and get rid of them. Don't go automatically trusting the other just because they saved you." Jimin was more than ready to take action, though Namjoon suddenly pulled him outside the room.

"Let's have a chat."

Namjoon's tone was casual, though his serious expression said otherwise. Normally they would call a meeting with the rest of the rebels when there was an important matter to discuss, but Namjoon made it clear the conversation was for their ears only. "As difficult as it may be, we have to proceed with caution." The trigger-happy male heard the same spiel from Namjoon before, but this time Namjoon was somewhat on the same page as Jimin.

"I can tell you're wanting to find the attacker first thing, but for all we know, they could have merely been hired for the hit. We can search for them, though we need another approach to help uncover what happened." He continued, "I do agree that we can't be too sure of the intentions of whoever saved our leader. For them to show up in the nick of time, they might be an accomplice that took pity on Tae. If so, that's where we will get answers."

"Let's work together," he proposed, implying investigating behind their leader's back if necessary, "for Taehyung's sake." Jimin was arguably the easiest person to rile up when it came to Taehyung.

"Alright, I'm in. Once we find them, I promise not to shoot first without asking the important questions." Jimin didn't see the whole point of investigating by themselves, but was still convinced by Namjoon.

Rejoining their leader, Namjoon and Jimin wanted to know if he remembered any last details. Considering his current state, Taehyung struggled to recall the two figures. “The attacker was wearing a hood. I couldn’t see their face at all. The other was a…dark-haired angel."

"Taehyung, that's not how you would describe a suspect to a sketch artist," Jimin sighed.

The vague description didn’t help one bit, but Taehyung gut’s feeling told him he would be able to identify said angel if he ever saw him again.

“Where are you now?”

His eyes darted around and then focused to the center as if he could call out and locate his savior right then and there.


	4. new challenger

Jungkook should most definitely be waking up after dozing off during discussion class instead of resting on papers strewn all over the ground. Once he oriented himself, he noted that he was back in his father’s room, or rather he never left. He did his best to rationalize what he just experienced. Jungkook may have an overactive imagination, but the encounter between him and the dying male was far too vivid to be only a dream. At the same time, he denied it was part of reality. There had to be a plausible explanation. 

It was then that Jungkook saw the splotches of blood staining his clothes. Rolling up his sleeves and inspecting his body, he wasn’t the one injured. “Then that means…” Shaking his head, Jungkook picked himself up and hurried on to his place before Seokjin discovered he was still hanging around. 

The first thing he did was toss his clothes into the hamper and take a long, hot shower. There was a pile of homework waiting on his desk, but that was the last priority on his mind at the moment. He was thrown for a loop, first when he saw the scene his father intended for the main protagonist and another time as he worked to save someone’s life. 

Debating over whether he should share his thoughts with anyone, he figured that if he did, the first person would either be Seokjin or Yoongi. Seokjin was sure to overreact at first, but he had a good head on his shoulders and would be able to help him figure out what the hell was going on. As for Yoongi, Jungkook knew the male would be discreet about the whole matter, that is if he believed Jungkook in the first place. 

As if on cue, his phone pinged with a text from Yoongi. 

Jungkookie. I have a surprise for you. Come over, it’s urgent.

With such a vague message, it was no surprise that Jungkook didn’t know what to expect. Whatever the reason, hopefully it was clear of dead bodies. He had remembered the dying male was left in a place that looked oddly similar to Yoongi’s. 

When Jungkook did arrive at Yoongi’s apartment, Hoseok immediately pulled him inside. 

“Hobi?” Jungkook wondered why the other was greeting him with urgency. He then shot a look at Yoongi as he realized Hoseok was the one who wanted to see him as soon as possible and had gone through Yoongi. 

Yoongi settled on his shabby couch and he shrugged, “He would not stop hollering until I promised to call you over myself.” It was as much of an apology that Yoongi was going to give Jungkook right now.

Jungkook didn’t have to worry about Hoseok demanding to know the ending of the webcomic. No, it was much worse.

“What exactly happened during the meeting with your father? Why did nobody warn me there was going to be an early release?! I thought it was supposed to be the final chapter too, but it doesn’t seem like he’s ending the story there. He just can’t.” The last chapter was scheduled to drop sometime after the end of the current week, but it appeared the author was giving an early present to his readers. “How dare your father give me a scare like that!” 

Jungkook responded tentatively, “I, um, actually didn’t manage to catch him at home.” He didn’t mention anything further, especially not that he snooped in his father’s room and saw the scene of Taehyung in a pool of blood. Hoseok would just about have a breakdown if he heard that news. The male had been dying to learn any hints about the final chapter, but apparently his attention was diverted elsewhere. 

“You have to see this.” Hoseok scrolled through and his phone screen displayed the webcomic’s latest chapters. Peering over his shoulder to read, Jungkook did a double take to make sure he was reading everything correctly. The chapter was nearly a verbatim transcription and exactly mirrored the actions during Jungkook’s attempt to save the injured person. Then Jungkook suddenly was missing from the next frame.

“That’s not possible,” Jungkook breathed. Aside from the level of details included in the comic panes, the other odd aspect was the timing. Not that much time, perhaps half an hour, had passed since Jungkook made it home. Even if someone did witness the incident, they would be pressed for time to draw and color the webcomic for a finished chapter.     


“I know, he threw all of us a curveball. None of the fansites I help manage saw this coming at all. A new challenger appears to compete with Jimin for Taehyung’s attention.” Hoseok was completely missing the point, but Jungkook didn’t bother to correct him. 

Yoongi, who was scrolling through his own phone, added, “Apparently there is a lot of talk online about the unexpected entrance of this mystery male.” 

There was already division between readers. Some questioned how the author could introduce someone new when the comic was nearing completion, or at least one that was supposed to be ending. Others were buzzing with anticipation regarding the male’s identity (his face wasn’t shown very clearly) and how his entrance would serve the rest of the storyline. Even from looking at one or two scenes, somehow it did not seem like the male was going to end up as a temporary insert.

Hoseok was not done just yet, now showing Jungkook the next scene that occurred at the rebel base in the hotel room. “Look. At. That. Stare. My heart…My heart is…AUGH! V wants to find his angel.” Though the second chapter was shorter, it was a double update nonetheless. “Is your father trying to kill his readers or something?” 

Jungkook held his tongue. _No, but I think he might be trying to kill off Taehyung._


	5. flower path

After his brush with death, Taehyung had every reason to take a step back and rest up, finally caving into his body’s protests after he attempted to get out of bed and fell back. Not only was he busy running around as a rebel leader but also he had gone from a murder suspect to a victim in the course of about a week.

At Taehyung’s request, Jimin shooed everyone out of the room and went to excuse himself but not before matching Namjoon’s typical stern expression, which earned him a light chuckle from Taehyung.

“Not half bad. Okay, I’ll be good.” It wouldn’t be the first time that Taehyung thought about escaping from a room since he usually couldn’t stand laying around and doing nothing.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

  
With a soft click of the door, Taehyung was alone once more. Although his body needed rest, he didn’t think he would manage to fall asleep. However, his eyes fluttered shut and he slipped back into a time when life was picture-perfect (or when it was easier to pretend everything would be okay).

\---

_Taehyung padded down the hallway, pausing outside a room where he heard hushed voices coming from. He should have passed right on by, but curiosity got the better of him. Peering through a crack in the door, he caught a glimpse of his parents in the middle of a tense argument. With the way his parents coddled him, Taehyung almost felt as if eavesdropping on them was a crime._

_“...we do what is best for Taehyung. All I hear is that same reason every time you try to justify a decision that doesn’t line up with our original plans.” His mother’s exasperation pierced through the otherwise quiet night._

_“What century are you living in? The system was never fair, dear. In order to maintain my position, our position, we cannot afford to lend a helping hand to those in need. Help a single person, word will spread, and next thing you know we will have people gathering at our doorstep like stray cats.”_

_“You call Olympia a haven for all, and then you turn around and cast aside everyone that does not fit the mold. I can’t stay here any longer. Enjoy your cushy government position while it lasts. I can only hope that Taehyung doesn’t grow up to be like you.”_

_Those words were the finishing blow before she turned to stalk out of the room, and Taehyung pulled back into another corner._

\---

_Taehyung took one last look at the view before him: a blend of nature and technology. Among all the greenery, a sparkling stream ran alongside moving walkways. A train passed by overhead, weaving in between sleek buildings covered with solar panels. It was time to leave, now or never.  
_

_Taehyung adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and headed off on his own until he reached the outskirts of the city, known as the Path of Olympia. There were several hopefuls out there that strived to make it to this path and eventually enter the city for a “better life.” Little did they know, Olympia was far from what it was promised to be._

_“Let’s only walk on the flower road,” he uttered, putting one foot in front of the other. It was a saying that his mother frequently murmured as she grasped both of his hands in hers, praying for the best. Perhaps their family could have been happy and successful, but at the expense of others, which his mother didn’t stand for, not anymore._

_He observed the cherry blossom trees that lined the streets. They were beautiful, but genetically modified to bloom year round. Artificial, just like his happiness. If he had to climb over other people to attain a bright future, then maybe he was better off facing the path with thorns._

_His grandmother used to tell him stories about the lands outside the sheltered walls of Olympia. She always warned him against deserting like his mother had, but here he was.  
_

_Taehyung was an eighteen-year-old, with nothing to his name, nothing but the tattered clothes on his back for even his duffel bag was taken from him at one point by looters. Whatever happened from here on out, it was too late to turn back._

_The unforgivable sun beat down on him, feeling the full force of what it was like to be exiled from Olympia. The difference was he’d chosen to leave on his own._

_One moment Taehyung was standing and the next he wasn’t, collapsing onto the ground._

_\---_

_A face stared back at his, and Taehyung practically leapt up, worried that he encountered another group of looters. The stranger only laughed in response to his reaction, but not out of menace. After a bit of coaxing from the other, Taehyung introduced himself. He then looked expectantly at the stranger._

_“I’m Taejin, but call me Jin.”_

_“Welcome to the Blue Wings, Taehyung.”_

\---

Taehyung blinked slowly back to reality, finding tear stains on his pillowcase. He wondered why he had that particular dream now of all times. He supposed the mind had a funny way of reflecting his current concerns in dreams. Five years passed since Taejin graciously took him under his wing in the rebel group. Then Taejin went missing, which was just as peculiar as his life’s savior vanishing from the scene.

Taehyung intended to find both of them, one way or another.


	6. hotel rendezvous

Jungkook was seemingly acting nonchalant as Hoseok badgered him about the webcomic, but nothing escaped Yoongi’s observant eyes, especially regarding the younger male. Jungkook had spaced out, images of his father’s sketches cropping up in his mind. There was no denying his father intended to kill Taehyung off, in fact determining the most effective method to do so. He remembered seeing an outline of Taehyung at the edge of a bridge, about to commit suicide. He supposed his father settled for murder instead. Jungkook had to find his father and demand an explanation from him. Taehyung’s story was not ready to come to an end.

Yoongi’s voice brought Jungkook back to reality, discussing an upcoming trip. “You know, when I texted you, I did have a real surprise planned. There’s a convention this weekend out of town. Me and Hobi are going to participate in an open mic event.” Yoongi was going to showcase his freestyle rap while Hoseok was prepared for a slam poetry piece. In addition to wanting to support his friends, Jungkook heard that the convention was being hosted by his father’s publishing company, which he found interesting. 

Hoseok chipped in, “All the arrangements are set. We scraped enough money together to book a room at The Verdant Hills, so we wanted to invite you along. Hyung’s treat.” 

They took his silence as a form of quiet excitement. Rather, Jungkook had latched onto the hotel’s name. Verdant? Why did that sound vaguely familiar? 

“So I take it that you’re coming with?” Yoongi asked. “Bring your camera with you and take pictures of us. Then we’ll sign the pictures and sell them when we become famous,” he said coolly as if it was matter-of-fact. With that, Jungkook agreed and cleared his schedule for the weekend. 

\---

As the weekend rolled around, Jungkook couldn’t wait for the convention, for more than one reason. Of course he’d cheer his friends on, but now he had an added purpose. For the past few days, Jungkook had been unable to contact his father, and nobody else had heard from the author. Even when he was at odds with his father, Jungkook still made an effort to talk to him at least once a week while he attended college. The other never purposely ignored him either. Going to the police was one option, but he had zero evidence that his father was caught up in some danger. 

Jungkook didn’t know what he was hoping to find out at the convention and yet he felt as if there was an invisible hand pushing him to attend. 

By the time the three of them arrived at the hotel, they had to check in and wind down for the night. Jungkook waited his turn to use the bathroom, Yoongi and Hoseok already having gone to sleep. He was in middle of washing his face when the light suddenly flickered. 

The light was back to normal within a few seconds, but something was off about the bathroom. The general setup was the same for the most part, but the condition of this bathroom was a lot less spick and span than when he first checked into the room. 

He splashed more water on his face in order to come to his senses, but nothing changed. Nothing except for the sound of a doorknob turning. Jungkook was pretty sure he would have locked the door, but in any case, he didn’t think Yoongi or Hoseok would come barging in if they knew he was inside. 

The instant he saw someone else instead of his friends, Jungkook reached for the nearest thing on the counter, which appeared to be a hair dryer, and pointed it at the other. Yoongi teased Jungkook enough about his fighting skills or lack thereof, thinking that chucking a book was a form of defense. To be fair, his textbooks were heavy and could do some damage, but anyhow, Jungkook acted on instinct. 

Jungkook looked the other in the face, and his jaw slackened in surprise. 

“Tae...jin?” 

Right about now was the appropriate time to pinch himself and wake himself up from his dream. He stood frozen like a statue no matter how much he silently told his body to move. 

Jungkook was staring at the protagonist, Kim Taehyung, in the flesh. 

He nearly slipped Taehyung’s name, but stopped himself in time and instead used the last part of Seokjin’s name. Nothing was confirmed just yet. There were about seven billion people on this planet, so it wasn’t that much of a stretch to say that an individual looked like Taehyung, right? And yet his ‘character design’ was apparent in the male’s style. 

It looked like Jungkook had been dragged into another bizarre situation. 


	7. beyond expectations

Taehyung didn’t know where to start in his search for the missing individuals, but little did he know, he wouldn’t have to look very far.

Taehyung had reassured everyone that he wouldn't step an inch out of the room until a medic declared he was fully recovered. He didn't like the idea of being cooped up, but a promise was a promise. Taehyung didn't say anything about staying in bed though. He figured it would be okay to go to the bathroom and check if his wound dressing was holding up.

However, Taehyung opened the door to reveal an unknown occupant inside. He felt a momentary flash of fear that someone found out he survived the stabbing and came to finish the job. He wasn’t in any imminent danger for he was not staring down the barrel of a gun but something harmless instead.

Jimin's advice popped up in his head, telling him to strike first and worry about the consequences later. Slightly baffled, Taehyung only stared at the dark-haired male, sizing him up. It wasn’t clear whether he was friend or foe, but judging from the male's dazed expression, he may be equally confused as Taehyung was, given that he wasn't putting on an act.

“Tae..jin?”

He visibly tensed at the mention of the name. If Taehyung heard correctly, it was the first utterance of the name from someone outside the rebel group in months. Perhaps this male was the key to figuring out the whereabouts of the group's previous leader. The other could potentially lead Taehyung on a wild goose chase, or happen to be luring him out like what happened with him trying to find the truth behind his uncle's death. Even so, on the off chance that the male knew anything, Taehyung was willing to take that risk.

Up until now, the intruder remained stock still and barely spoke. Taehyung prompted him to get a reaction out of him.

“What are you even planning to do with that aug?”

"What?" He looked as if he'd never heard the term in his life.

“You know, augmentation. Projecting a hologram isn't exactly going to scare me off.” The male seemed like he wanted to try it out, but quickly set the item down.

Instead of starting off with the standard questions about his identity and so forth, Taehyung inquired, "Do you think angels exist?” Jimin would have ruled out the possibility, but after Taehyung's brush with death, it made him wonder.

It was the same sense of curiosity that led Taehyung to stride fearlessly towards the other, never mind his wound that was still healing. He placed a finger under the stranger's chin and tilted his head at different angles, noting the male was not familiar to him. In fact, he had absolutely no clue regarding the other’s identity.

"It's the first time in a while I've had an unannounced visitor. You managed to get past my personal guard. Impressive."

Taehyung didn't actually have a personal guard because he didn't know how he would handle someone tailing him 24/7; it was just something he teased Jimin about.

In an almost playful manner, he added, "Teach me the trick sometime."

What was even more impressive was how the male landed here in the first place. Inside the bathroom, there was a small window for ventilation, but it was hardly an adequate size for someone to squeeze their body through. Was it possible he sneaked in while Taehyung was asleep?

"Why don’t you leave the same way that you came in?” It nearly sounded like he was giving the intruder a chance. “Then I can determine whether or not you’re just an ordinary rat that accidentally wandered in here.”

Of course Taehyung could not simply let the male off the hook, not when he managed to slip into Taehyung's hideout, his safe haven.

\---

Taehyung didn’t understand why the other was quiet and appeared to be so spooked, though he followed him out of the bathroom without protest.

“So, do you want to explain yourself?” The male had better speak up, considering Taehyung was asking nicely.

“I...I got lost,” he started with a touch of innocence, but he wasn’t fooling anybody. He was hesitating too much, probably crafting his story. “I’m supposed to be at The Verdant and--”

“The Verdant? Well then, you’ve come to the right place. Now I want to know where you came from. Olympia or the wastelands? Somewhere else?” No matter how tight-lipped the intruder was, he should be able to answer this much.

Judging by the look in the other’s eyes, Taehyung could detect an uncertainty that many others held when they drifted through the wastelands and sought refuge. However, he gave off a different vibe than those lost souls. For one, he was too well-kempt. Secondly, his words were conflicting, wavering between being lost and having a purpose at the Verdant. There was also a big question mark regarding how he made it here.

"Beyond," the male finally answered. "Beyond the wastelands."


	8. second shot

At the mention of holograms, Jungkook nearly wanted to reach out and see if Taehyung was one himself. When Taehyung came into contact with him, he confirmed the other was a real life human being. Unless he was losing his mind, this was no longer a surreal dream. In terms of giving life to a character, no author expected to have that become a reality, but here he was.

Though Jungkook hadn't been following the webcomic's storyline recently, he knew Taehyung like the back of his hand. This included how the male could give off an amiable manner during first impressions, acting like he was joking around, but when he meant business, the look in his eyes completely changed.

Taehyung was beginning to pry into Jungkook's identity, not letting him go anytime soon. Jungkook aimed to give a satisfactory answer while playing it safe, saying he came from beyond the wastelands. That way, he could cover for himself regarding his lack of knowledge about this world's universe.

There wasn't another time that Jungkook wanted Hoseok by his side so badly than in this very moment. His friend, dubbed the 'walking encyclopedia' of "V" would be chattering away in his ear right about now, detailing the world and his possible options. One thing to consider about Hoseok though was he'd probably trip over his own feet in his excitement at entering another world.

Jungkook was actually digging a deeper hole for himself. The more he talked, the more mysterious he made himself out to be. Taehyung wondered why Jungkook carried so little on his person, if he was indeed from a place far away. He would have passed out due to the arid climates before making it all the way to The Verdant.

"Like I said, I got lost. I did have some stuff, but I ran into bandits, so I gave up whatever I had. I didn't want to fight." With that response, Jungkook should be safe, at least for now.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door. It was either a blessing, being able able to avoid more of Taehyung's questions, or the curse of bad luck, depending who was on the other side.

A woman entered, striding in with a sense of purpose. Jungkook eyed face mask she was wearing and the syringe in her hand, guessing she was some sort of nurse.

He half expected her to call him out as someone new or an intruder, but she only made a strange statement towards him.

"You. You're not supposed to be here."

She immediately turned towards Taehyung, "This dose is from the medic. It'll help you with the pain."

"Really? I thought he said I just needed to change the wound dressing." Taehyung felt as if he was nearly recovered anyways.

The woman clearly had a one-track mind, insisting she was acting as per the medic's instructions. With some reluctance, Taehyung sat on the bed and held out his arm.

Jungkook wasn't sure what came over him, but before the nurse could inject Taehyung with the substance, he knocked the syringe out of her hands. If she went to pick up the syringe and proceeded as normal, then he had embarrassed himself for nothing. However, the nurse turned tail and left in a hurry.

Shortly afterwards, voices spilled into the room, and Jungkook confirmed for the second time that he wasn't dreaming. The supporting characters, Namjoon and Jimin, had entered. Jungkook didn't feel the same pull towards them as he did when it came to Taehyung, but it was a fascinating sight nonetheless.

"I caught the runner," Jimin informed Taehyung. "She didn't get very far. What should we do? Exile her?"

"We would be no better than Olympia officials," Namjoon interjected. "When we tried to question her, she appeared to be in a daze. There may be something going on with her, or she's hiding something."

"Still, we can't keep her here for long. She tried to kill V with formaldehyde!"

Namjoon reasoned, "I don't plan on overlooking that fact, but Minji has been with us for two years, helping patch our people up. Would she have such a sudden change of heart? Minji claims she wasn't feeling like herself, as if there was a voice inside her head."

Taehyung let out a nervous laugh, perhaps due to the growing tension between Namjoon and Jimin. "Well, I'm still here, so life's all well and good. We can discuss Minji in a bit, but I want to introduce someone."

Jungkook wondered who else from the cast was going to pop up when Taehyung slung an arm around Jungkook's shoulder.

"Give a warm welcome to our newest recruit..." Taehyung trailed off, prompting Jungkook for his name.

Jungkook knew this couldn't mean anything good. He was an intruder, but now Taehyung was welcoming him into the group without even asking him beforehand whether he desired to join.

"Ju--Justin." Maybe giving his first name wouldn't have done much damage. Then he thought of all the readers when this chapter was likely published. They'd have plenty of questions, aside from his exact identity.

Jimin appeared to be disgruntled at Jungkook's quick acceptance into the Blue Wings, but said nothing further at the moment.

Taehyung squeezed Jungkook's shoulder and leaned in close to him.

"It's you, isn't it? My savior."


	9. crossroads

"It's you, isn't it? My savior."

The male who introduced himself as Justin neither accepted nor denied the statement, only showing a nervous smile. Taehyung had to take that as a “yes” since the situations were similar, not in terms of what happened, but the fact that the male showed up out of the blue. Saving Taehyung’s life once could be considered a coincidence, but would he be able to say the same for a second time? As a result, Taehyung had another thing to tack onto the list of the male’s questionable behaviors. 

Taehyung had been completely clueless about the danger before him while the other male jumped into action as if he knew beforehand what was to happen. The only way Taehyung would believe that was if Justin had adaptive technologies to help him calculate the chance of an attack, but according to him, he lost his supplies due to bandits. Perhaps it all boiled down to luck. Taehyung didn’t press the male for a further explanation, at least not at the moment. 

“Jimin, can you give Justin an orientation and get him some gear? Meanwhile, Namjoon, you should see what else you can find out from Minji. After she calms down, let’s hear her side of the story again.” 

Justin displayed an uncertain look, but Jimin was already dragging him along for a tour of their hotel base. There was something else Taehyung latched onto, Minji’s words about hearing a voice inside her head. Along with that, he was thinking about how he almost died again. Before joining the Blue Wings, Taehyung never had anyone that stepped in to help him. He’d been alone and saved himself enough times, but one incident stood out in particular, taking place shortly prior to him being contacted about a tip concerning his uncle’s death. 

\---

_ Taehyung ducked into an alleyway, concealing himself from the outside world. His only company were the wanted posters on the wall offering a hefty reward for knowledge of his whereabouts. Taehyung was the prime suspect for the murder of his uncle, and he’d come out to see the current situation. It wasn’t looking any good, but that was not about to scare him into hiding. He already got over the initial shock of finding his uncle’s body, or so he thought.  _

_ He was walking through the alleyway when a voice filtered into his head. Taehyung may have an active mind, but it was the first time he experienced ‘hearing things.’  _

_ ‘How did you escape?’  _

_ ‘You should have been detained by the police and arrested.’  _

_ Right, his uncle was gone for good. It was a given that anyone working in the government would have a target on their back. Still, Taehyung must be weighed down with the guilt of not being able to do anything but seek justice himself. Unless he was somehow responsible for the murder, but he didn’t even want to consider that possibility.  _

_ ‘Keep on running. See how far you get. You will pay your dues, to help your character grow.’ _

_ His character? It was almost like his subconscious was bearing judgment on him and calling him out as the murderer before aiming to deliver a life lesson.  _

_ Having finished his scouting, Taehyung was ready to leave Olympia and return to his base. His body didn’t listen to his mind, feet carrying him in another direction.  _

_ He arrived shortly at a bridge overlooking a vast ocean, a location untouched by the harsh conditions of the Wastelands. Leaning his elbows against the bridge railing, Taehyung stared out at the horizon as if all the answers to his questions would be written there if he just stared long enough. Something about this location kept him in his spot, a calm breeze that blew past him. Suddenly, negative thoughts surfaced and began clouding his mind, putting him in a trance. He ought to have gone to the police for questioning and end up behind bars. Or at least cooperate with the authorities in order to assist them with their investigation. He had to ask himself if those were his true thoughts.  _

_ ‘Jump.’  _

_ The voice was back in full force, a single word pushing him over the edge. His body was in motion before he could tell himself to stop, now standing on top of the railing.  _

_ The next moment, Taehyung was falling, but he never landed. With sheer willpower, he broke the trance. By some miraculous twist of fate, he turned his body into a position that allowed him to thrust his hand out and grab on. He hung on to the bars of the side railing for dear life, grunting as he pulled himself back over to solid ground. Taehyung heard a splash off to the side, but didn’t go to investigate. That could have been him, submerged in the ocean, but he avoided it.  _

_ ‘Jump.’  _

_“Not today. I still have unfinished business,” he quieted the voice inside his head._


End file.
